


Обнимашки для Тони

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони превратился в зомби, но даже зомби любят ОБНИМАШКИ.





	Обнимашки для Тони

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Needs Hugggz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484908) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



Пеппер яростно вскрикнула. Кто-то осквернил могилу Тони! Повсюду была разбросана земля вперемешку с цветами и мягкими игрушками, изображающими Железного Человека. Их приносили во время достойных, но мало соответствовавших характеру Тони мероприятий, проходивших после похорон. Пеппер не хватило духу отказать людям, которые искренне его любили, но ей хотелось выплакать свое горе в одиночестве.  
  
— ПЕЕЕ…  
  
Пеппер обернулась. И увидела Тони. Он был в том же смокинге, в котором его похоронили, но она в жизни не видела его таким замызганным. Серолицый Тони с совершенно пустым взглядом двинулся вперед, волоча ноги и запрокинув голову, как будто белая пленка на его мертвых глазах могла сдвинуться.   
  
— ПППРРР? — проскрежетал зомби и протянул руки. — ОБНИМАШКИ?  
  
— О Боже, нет, нет, нет. Боже… Тони… — Пеппер истерически захихикала. — Тони, нет. Ты… Тебе нужно в душ.  
  
Зомби-Тони обиженно надулся. Кусок его нижней губы шлепнулся на землю.   
  
— НЕТ ОБНИМАШЕК?  
  
— Может быть позже, — Пеппер попятилась. — Давай… сядем в машину и… — Куда же его отвезти? О, база мстителей! Там никого не было. — Поедем в безопасное место. Там ты сможешь… принять душ и отдохнуть. И еще разок принять душ.  
  
Она повела Тони к лимузину. Увидев его, Хэппи заорал.  
  
— ХЭЭЭП, — зомби-Тони снова распахнул объятья. — ОБНИМАШКИ?  
  
— Эээ. Нет. Босс, нет… Это… ну, сами понимаете. Просто садитесь в машину.   
  
Он открыл заднюю дверь и Тони неуклюже забрался внутрь, в процессе потеряв палец. Пеппер села вперед к Хэппи и подняла перегородку.  
  
— Господи, Тони, — только и смог сказать Роуди, он приехал на базу прямо в инвалидном кресле, — умеешь ты вляпаться в какую-то чертовщину.  
  
— ОБНИМАШКИ? — с надеждой спросил зомби-Тони. Его бровь изогнулась как гусеница, прежде чем медленно стечь вниз и отвалиться. Душ не слишком то помог. Одет он был в один из своих поддоспешников, который вспучился в самых неожиданных местах, как герметичный пакет с рагу.   
  
— О нет, друг, не выйдет. Врач запретил. — Роуди посмотрел на Пеппер. — У нас же есть врач, да? Мы сможем это исправить?  
  
— Хелен Чо пыталась использовать «Колыбель», но… это все, что удалось сделать.  
  
Тони помахал рукой. Отвалившийся палец отрос, вместе с несколькими другими, по-прежнему гниющими и неровными.   
  
— ОБНИМАШКИ?  
  
— Восхищаюсь твоим оптимизмом, Тони, но нет.  
  
Тони зашмыгал носом, слегка прослезился, потеряв при этом один глаз, и грустно затянул: «ОБНИМАААШКИ». Потом с хлюпаньем уселся и принялся поглощать предназначенный специально для него протухший чизбургер.   
  
Вижен оказался единственным, кто смог позволить зомби-Тони себя обнять. Тони со стоном вцепился в него, но тут же отстранился и грустно сказал:  
  
— ХОЛОООДНЫЕ ОБНИМАШКИ. НАДО ТЕЕЕПЛЫЕ ОБНИМАШКИ.  
  
— Извини, Тони, — ответила Пеппер. — Я просто не могу. Мне не хватит сил на такое.  
  
Глаз зомби-Тони заблестел. Или, что вероятно, одна из ползающих по нему личинок зашевелилась и поймала луч света.   
  
— СТИИИИВ! СТИИИВ. ТЕПЛЫЙ. СИЛЬНЫЙ. ОБНИМАШКИ.  
  
— Боже, Тони, он тебя убил! Ты правда хочешь с ним обниматься?  
  
Тони кивнул, лишившись при этом уха.   
  
— СТИИИВ. ОБНИМАШКИ.  
  
Все прекрасно знали, что Мстители скрываются в Ваканде. Одна из Дора Милаж вела посвященный им блог на Тумблере, не особо им льстящий, зато забавный. Ваканда не была связана договором об экстрадиции, так что там они были вне досягаемости.   
  
— Роджерс не может покинуть Ваканду, — отметил Вижен.  
  
— ЕХАТЬ СТИВ ОБНИМАШКИ! — настаивал Тони, от волнения потерявший часть языка. Пеппер была счастлива, что роботы-пылесосы самоочищались, потому что все эти куски Тони… Брр, гадость.   
  
Роуди попытался быть практичным:  
  
— Тони, мы конечно можем полететь в Ваканду. Король Т’Чалла очень сожалеет, что не задержался и не убедился, в порядке ли ты, само собой, он впустит нас в страну, но… Роджерс не станет тебя обнимать.  
  
— СТИВ ОБНИМАШКИ! — взвыл Тони.  
  
— Господи, это просто нелепо! — воскликнула Пеппер, взяла телефон и набрала номер Т’Чаллы. — Здравствуйте, Ваше величество. Да, это Пеппер Потс. Согласится ли Роджерс обнять Тони в обмен на свой щит? — Минуту она ждала ответа. На заднем фоне раздалось громкое «Да!». — Отлично, мы выезжаем.   
  
И она повесила трубку.   
  
— СТИВ ОБНИМАШКИ? — с надеждой спросил Тони.  
  
— Да! — ответила Пеппер, шмыгнув носом, но благодаря многолетней практике смогла удержаться от слез. — Вижен доставит нас на джете, и Стив тебя обнимет.  
  
Тони улыбнулся, продемонстрировав полный рот желтых зубов. Зомби не пользуются зубной нитью, так что пахло у него изо рта тоже кошмарно.  
  
Король Т’Чалла встретил их на посадочной площадке возле дворца, рядом с ним стоял Роджерс.   
  
— Я подумал, что, если вы не против, то лучше провести встречу на открытом воздухе, — сказал он деликатно.  
  
Тони вонял, Пеппер не могла этого не признать. Она продемонстрировала Роджерсу щит и убрала его обратно.  
  
— Все в порядке. Обнимите Тони, и щит ваш.  
  
— Да, мэм, — ответил Роджерс.  
  
Он смело шагнул вперед.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что ты пострадал, Тони. И мне жаль, что мы не смогли договориться, но ты знаешь… Я защищал то, во что верю, как делал и ты. Делаешь, — исправился он под взглядом Роуди. — Уверен… что ты можешь позволить себе лучших врачей. Не сомневаюсь, они…  
  
— ОБНИМАШКИ, — Тони в нетерпении развел руки.  
  
Роджерс тяжело сглотнул и направился к Тони, чтобы принять его объятия.  
  
— ОБНИМАШКИ. ТЕПЛО, — голос Тони звучал довольно. — СУПЕРСОЛДАТ ТЕПЛО.   
  
А потом он вцепился зубами Стиву в горло. «НЯМ, НЯМ, НЯМ!»  
  
Пеппер закричала, Т’Чалла выругался, Роуди откатил свое кресло, чтобы его не залило кровью. Вижен произнес, обращаясь к застывшим в шоке Дора Милаж: «Прошу прощения, он раньше никогда так не делал».  
  
«НЯМ, НЯМ, НЯМ!». Откусить, прожевать, проглотить, повторить. Очень быстро Роджерс перестал дергаться, Тони отбросил его тело как пустой пакет из «Бургер Кинг». Кожа Тони очистилась, глаза тоже приобрели свой родной цвет, волосы отросли и сами собой улеглись в прическу.   
  
От него все еще попахивало, но виновата была налипшая грязь. «Спасибо, Стив. Мне это было нужно», — сказал Тони с ухмылкой и сыто рыгнул.


End file.
